


Vegas Baby! Part One: Dean

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Vegas Baby! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Series, Sex, Smut, Team Free Will, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four parter: Dean, Sam, Castiel and the reader head to Vegas for a well deserved break. And what happens in Vegas...might be the reader's wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby! Part One: Dean

The traditional Winchester yearly trip to Vegas hadn’t actually taken place for a good few years, but this year, you’d suggested reviving the tradition to Dean, Sam and Castiel. The angel had been confused by the significance of a city in the middle of the desert, which had immediately gotten Dean on board - he couldn’t believe Cas had never been. Sam was a little more reluctant; he’d never been a massive fan of the crowds and noise in the gambling capital of the world.

Eventually, he caved, and you were in the back seat of the Impala with Castiel, Dean driving and Sam in his usual seat beside his brother, driving down the highway to Vegas, AC/DC blasting from the stereo. Dean had insisted on a stop at the Hoover Dam - another place Castiel had never been, and he wasn’t all that impressed when he walked over the structure, even whilst you and Dean snapped selfies.

Sam had, of course, spent his time absorbing the knowledge available, fascinated by the engineering of the dam, and making comparisons between the architecture of the bunker and the dam, noting the similarity in decor and material. Dean had called him an overgrown dork, and you’d watch in contentment, sensing the easy atmosphere between the brothers.

It was nice when the world wasn’t ending for five minutes.

Upon arriving at the hotel - and you were thoroughly impressed that Dean had managed to book a room in The Mirage, one of the original strip hotels - you collected your room keys and heading up to ditch your modest luggage. Dean had opted for self-parking, because “no valet is touching my Baby after last time”, and it was a short walk through the hotel. The rooms you’d booked were on the seventeenth floor, offering a wonderful view of the pool and some of the Las Vegas strip.

‘This is amazing.’ You breathed, leaning against the window, your eyes taking in everything. Castiel stood next to you, a deep frown on his face.

‘I don’t understand the appeal, but Dean assures me that Vegas is amazing.’ He didn’t sound convinced in the slightest and you giggled, patting him on the back.

You had your own room, like usual, and the boys were sharing the next room to yours. With a flurry of excitement, you grabbed the Vegas map and started looking at restaurants. Sam and Dean joined you and Castiel in your room, and Dean immediately pointed to the steakhouse over the road.

‘I’m up for a steak.’ Sam grinned. ‘I’ve heard they do really good salads.’

‘Ugh, rabbit food.’ Dean sneered.

‘I don’t feel I can contribute to this conversation.’ Cas said bluntly, staring at the list of restaurants. ‘I don’t eat.’

You rolled your eyes, punching the angel softly on the arm. ‘You can eat. You just choose not to. Come on, Cas. Live a little.’ He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply, and Dean chuckled.

‘Good luck with that. Come on, I’m starving.’ He turned, dragging Sam with him, who grinned at you.

It was a good start to the break from hunting. Dean was smiling, and Sam was explaining the history of Vegas to Castiel over dinner, whilst the angel tried his very first 12oz steak and tucked it away with no issues. Seeing all three men, your boys, laughing and smiling, was the best thing you’d seen in a long ass time. Hunting sucked the life out of you at times, but this was worth every second if you could make them happy.

‘So, I’m gonna head down to the Titanic museum. I’ve heard really good things.’ Sam announced, before taking another bite of his salad, waiting for a response. Dean pulled a face and you shook your head.

‘I’m not a fan. But don’t let us morons stop you.’ You poked your tongue out, just as Castiel interrupted.

‘I would quite like to see the museum.’ He poked at the grilled mushrooms on his plate - he’d complained that the molecule composition tasted “slimy” when he’d eaten one, and refused to eat any more. ‘The Titanic always intrigued me.’

‘It did?’ You blinked in surprise, sharing a look with Dean.

Cas nodded. ‘An impressive feat of engineering, brought down by the power of nature. Much like the tower of Babel. I would enjoy seeing the exhibits. May I join you, Sam?’

The taller man nodded, a smile on his face as he swallowed his mouthful. ‘Of course, Cas. Nice to see someone interested in a piece of history.’

‘Cas is a piece of history.’ Dean muttered, elbowing you in the side. ‘Looks like it’s just you and me, kiddo. Wanna hit up a strip bar?’

You laughed, shaking your head. ‘How about just a normal bar? Ooo, the hotel has a poolside bar. That sounds fun.’ Dean looked at you in concern. ‘Plus, you get to see me in the bikini I bought specially.’ All three men looked at you in surprise and you returned their stare with an expression of hurt. ‘What?’

‘You…you own a bikini?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah. I do occasionally get out of my jeans and shirts, Sam. Did you think they were attached?’ He swallowed at your reply, and you giggled. ‘You are such a dork.’

‘Forgive us, Y/N. Sam and Dean are merely shocked that you would be happy to entertain their fantasies by walking around in a bikini.’ Castiel sounded so matter-of-fact that your jaw hit the table. ‘You are a very attractive woman.’

What the hell were you supposed to say to that? You stuttered, keeping your eyes on your plate and pushing around the last bite of steak. ‘I - I - thank you? I’m not sure…’

Dean swooped in, nudging you gently. ‘He’s playing. We all know you’re one of the guys right?’ Somehow his words hurt more, and you scowled at him. ‘Is it a teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini?’ He teased, and your scowl deepened. ‘I can’t wait to see it.’ His eyes met yours and a shiver ran through you, destroying your previously negative feelings.

Sam cleared his throat. ‘Well, I’m done.’

‘I’ll get this.’ You managed to tear your eyes away from Dean to speak, finally eating your last bite of steak. ‘You guys go have fun. I’ll try not to drown him.’ You jabbed your thumb in Dean’s direction, and he coughed out a laugh as Sam and Cas stood up.

‘Behave.’ Sam warned his brother, smiling. ‘We’ll catch you at the hotel later.’

‘Deal.’ Dean waved, giving his brother and friend a fake wide smile, watching them leave. As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to you. ‘Now, about this bikini.’

You looked at him in surprise. ‘What about it? I’m just one of the guys, right? Maybe I should get some trunks and just go topless.’

Dean shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, his hand disappearing under the table. ‘Don’t tease.’

‘Come off it, Dean.’ You giggled. ‘Don’t tell me that you’re uncomfortable with the idea of seeing my body?’

‘Not…uncomfortable. Not the word I’d use. But these pants are getting a little tight.’ His voice lowered, and you swallowed, catching his meaning and feeling a rush of warmth between your thighs. ‘Fuck, Y/N. You know how long I’ve had to behave myself around you? All three of us - baby, you’ve got us by the short and curlies and we fucking know it.’

‘Wh - what?’ Your mouth was suddenly drier than the desert, and you leant back in your chair, watching the green eyed hunter shift in his seat, his hand darting out to catch yours, bringing it underneath the table to rest over his crotch. His hard cock twitched under your palm and your eyes widened. ‘Dean…I…I didn’t -’

He huffed in amusement, arching up a little as your fingers pressed into him. ‘Fuck, baby, we’ve argued about you so much.’

‘All…three of you?’ It was impossible to keep the surprise out of your voice. ‘I didn’t realise…I mean, you’re all so…’ You sighed, pulling your hand away. ‘Dean, you can’t be serious. I mean, you and Sam, you’re like male models, and I’m just…’

‘Beautiful?’ Dean offered. ‘Hot as fuck? Sexy? Deadly and amazing?’ He leaned towards you, cupping your cheek and pulling your face closer to his. ‘What if I said we’d all agreed to share?’ You blinked as Dean chuckled, not even resisting when he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was brief but the heat in it was unmistakeable, and you sighed into him. ‘Like I said, short and curlies, sweetheart.’

You sucked in a breath, pulling away to call the waiter over. ‘Can I get the check?’ The waiter nodded, and you looked back at Dean. ‘We need to get out of here before I ride you on that chair.’ He stiffened, nodding and waiting anxiously as the waiter returned with the check. You paid cash and tipped generously, barely shutting the wallet containing the check before Dean was grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the restaurant.

The strip was busy as hell when he pulled you outside, and you clung to his arm, feeling your own heartbeat pounding through your veins, combining with the stifling heat of Vegas to leave you turning into a puddle. Dean was quick to find a crossing, mingling with the crowd that was gathering for the volcano eruption outside the hotel. You looked up sharply as the music started, and Dean grinned.

‘Baby, if you wanna see an impressive eruption, we’d better get back to your room.’ He looked proud of his innuendo and you couldn’t help but laugh.

‘You’re so charming.’ You shot back, squealing as he pulled you close, stopping in the middle of the crowd to seize you in a passionate embrace, bending you backwards and kissing the breath out of you. Hot yellow light covered the crowd as the volcano went off and cheers went up, just as you pulled back gasping for breath. ‘Dean, room, now.’

He didn’t need to be told twice, and took your hand, sprinting with you through the crowd. The air conditioning in the hotel was a relief but you were more interested in Dean’s hands wandering over your body as he dragged you into an elevator, his mouth leaving open mouthed kisses along your neck and jaw.

‘Fuck, so hot.’ He mumbled against your skin, sucking marks into your neck. Even as the elevator dinged for your floor, and the door opened, revealing you to a shocked looking elderly couple, Dean didn’t stop. He barely parted from you to manoeuvre you out of the lift, ignoring the couple who muttered between themselves about “young people today”.

‘Dean, fuck, I gotta get the key out of my pocket.’

‘I can do that.’ He smirked against your mouth, his hands slipping into the front of your jeans as he pushed you against the wall near your room.

‘My key isn’t in there…’ Your words turned into a whimper as he curled his fingers into your slit, seeking out your clit. He knew exactly when he found it, and zeroed in, making you buck against the wall, his name falling in a stutter from your lips. Dean tucked his tongue in between his bottom teeth and lip triumphantly as he kept working at the sensitive bundle of nerves, making you gasp and groan.

Footsteps down the hallway had you pushing at his shoulders weakly, and reluctantly he pulled away, just as a group of drunk women stumbled past. He looked immensely pleased with himself, and you turned your back as your cheeks flushed red, knowing you looked like a mess, your thighs clenching together as you tried to stem the almost-orgasm Dean had incited.

You fished your key out from the pocket of your jeans, gasping as Dean pushed against you from behind, his hands starting to wander again.

‘Jeez, Dean -’

‘Sorry, baby.’ He growled against your neck. ‘But I’ve held back a long time, and all I want is you naked and writhing for me.’ The words sent heat straight to your core, and as the door clicked open, you and Dean fell inside, clutching at each other. You swallowed down his kisses hungrily - it wasn’t much to admit you’d been lacking male company recently.

‘Bed.’ You ordered, practically snarling the word and Dean chuckled in literal glee as he dragged you towards it like a caveman. His hands tore at your flimsy shirt, whilst he simultaneously unbuttoned his own, your breasts pressing into his chest as he pulled you close. ‘God, Dean, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt about this.’

‘Glad to know I’m not alone.’ He looked down at you, his hands covering the curve of your waist, brushing over your skin to cup your breasts over your bra. ‘Fuck, Sam and Cas are gonna hate I got here first.’

‘First?’ You raised an eyebrow as Dean unhooked your bra and hissed in pleasure when your breasts were revealed to him. With a deep groan, he bent down, sucking one already hard nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before looking up at you with mischief in his eyes.

‘Baby, what happens in Vegas…’ He stopped, returning his attention to your nipples. You whined as he licked and sucked his way over your breasts, his fingers massaging you softly, and before you could protest, he pushed you back onto the bed, abandoning his ministrations to tug at your pants. You giggled, kicking your shoes off as Dean dragged your pants down your legs. Your panties went with them, leaving you bare to Dean’s gaze and he fell on you, spreading your thighs easily. ‘Fucking staying in Vegas, sweetheart. I’ll die right here.’

You opened your mouth to reply, only to find your words swallowed up by a cry of pleasure as Dean flicked his tongue out over your already sensitive clit. He circled the swollen bud, and your hips arched upwards, your climax already on the edge as he sank two digits into your wet and ready channel. His name was on your lips as you came hard for him, feeling him coax you through every single ebb of pleasure with his tongue and fingers.

As you lay panting, sweat breaking out on your skin, Dean stood, placing one knee on the bed to move in between your thighs. You frowned, pulling your legs up to shuffle further up the bed.

‘I think it’s only fair if I get to return the favour?’ You batted your eyelashes as Dean growled, unbuttoning his pants. You crawled to the edge of the bed as he stood back on two feet, his cock outlined hard in his pants. ‘Besides, I’ve spent nights awake wondering what you’d taste like.’

‘Don’t let me stop you.’ Your fingers curled into the waistband of his pants as he spoke, and he groaned loudly as you dragged his pants to midway down his thighs, letting your left hand cup his sac as your right slid around his thick cock, already weeping from the tip. ‘Fuck, hot little hands, baby.’

You smiled coyly, moving forward a little more to lick at the bead of precum, moaning in pleasure at the taste, before sliding your lips over the swollen head of his cock. Dean’s head fell back, his hands sliding through your hair as you kept moving down, your hand covering what wouldn’t fit in your mouth. Slowly, you bobbed on his cock, your back arching as you kept moving, sticking your ass in the air.

‘This is probably the single hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Y/N.’ Dean muttered, looking down at you, his eyes a little glazed as he gave a little thrust of his hips. ‘And if you keep that up, I’m gonna cum in about five seconds. You’re too good.’

You pulled back, releasing him from your mouth, but keeping your hand moving along his length, drawing a hiss from him. ‘Flattery will get you everywhere, Dean Winchester.’

‘Will it get me back between those luscious thighs of yours?’ He asked, his hand covered yours on his cock, moving with you before peeling your fingers off and pulling you upwards, smashing his lips against yours. ‘Because that’s where I really wanna be.’

A gasp left your throat as he pushed you backwards, crawling after you like a predator stalking prey, kicking his jeans off as he went. You hadn’t even noticed him remove his shoes, but god, you weren’t paying attention to anything but his body covering you, his cock leaving a smear of precum and saliva across your thigh before prodding against your slick centre.

‘Fuck, Dean, want you so bad.’

Dean nodded, his hands tracing over your torso as you spread your legs for him a little more, giving him all the access he could want. His cock rutted against you, before he lined himself up, his green eyes focusing on you before he moved. ‘Tell me again. Tell me what you want.’

You smiled a little, slipping one hand around the back of his neck, making sure you had all of his attention on you. ‘Fuck me, Dean. Make me scream.’

He sank into you, keeping his eyes on yours as long as he could, before you both closed your eyes at the pure bliss of his cock held tightly in your wet heat. ‘Shit, sweetheart, you’re hotter than anything I’ve ever felt.’ He dropped his forehead to yours, panting heavily as you raised your legs and hooked your ankles behind his back. ‘Fucking perfect.’

‘Dean, need you to move.’ Your fingers dug into his shoulders, urging him closer and he nodded, his eyes still shut, his top teeth sunk into his bottom lip in concentration. ‘Please…’

‘I know, baby, just…fuck, don’t wanna come just yet but you’re so fucking tight and wet for me.’

‘Please, Dean, so close.’ You weren’t lying. Your insides were tightly wound like a coil, and you knew it wouldn’t take much to send you over the precipice. Dean’s cock twitched and you moaned loudly, your pussy clenching in response.

‘Fuck.’

You’d never heard Dean curse so much in the whole time you’d known him.

He started to move, slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for him to build up, concentration covering his face as he rocked into you, his hips colliding with yours on every thrust. You were sweating, despite the air con, your skin slippery against his as he held you close to him. His cock was thick and heavy inside your pussy, and you could feel every inch of him as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in.

The chant of his name was a moan on your lips as Dean angled his hips a little differently, slamming straight into your g-spot, and you felt the first tremor of your orgasm burst through your core, sending a fresh wave of arousal to flood your cunt. Dean groaned, his fingers gripping your hips so hard you thought he might bruise you, but you ceased caring as you came hard, bucking up towards him.

It took about three seconds for Dean to follow you, spilling into you, not stopping his thrusts until he was done. He didn’t move when he was finished, his lips meeting yours in another passionate kiss, his tongue thrusting into your mouth.

‘You’re perfect, you know that?’

‘Not so bad yourself.’ You grinned, threading your fingers up through his hair. Dean grinned before withdrawing, his come coating your thighs as he crawled off of the bed. ‘Ugh, wet spot.’ You moaned, hearing Dean chuckle as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom. A second towel landed next to you, and you grabbed it, clearing up the evidence of your coupling.

As you sat up, the reality of your nakedness caught you by surprise, and you grabbed the sheets, covering yourself up as Dean arched an eyebrow, not bothered in the slightest by his nudity.

‘You realise we just fucked, right? Bit late to be blushing.’ He chuckled and you shrugged.

‘Sorry. Guess I’m not as confident as some people.’ You openly oogled his bare ass, and Dean grinned.

‘You got it. Flaunt it.’ He moved back over to the bed, dropping in next to you and pulling the sheets away. ‘And baby, you got it.’ He pulled you in for a kiss. ‘Mmmm, you should get some sleep.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘Because I’m gonna wake you up really early and take you for breakfast.’

‘Are you now?’ You raised an eyebrow.

‘You got it, sweetheart. Bed and breakfast. I provide the whole service.’ Dean chuckled. ‘Besides, you need to have a shower at some point, cos Sammy’s taking you for dinner tomorrow night.’


End file.
